ANTENA SHAMAN
by Nee-chan Asakura
Summary: NO OS PERDAIS A SK HACIENDO DE REPORTEROS Y EEEN LOS PROGRAMAS DE UNA ANTENA DE TELEVISIÓN.¿Ren vestido de teleoso?¿Anna en una telenovela? y muchos ridículos más en ... ANTENA SHAMAN


S-H-A-M-A-N K-I-N-G

06:00

TI RI NI NIIN NINIJNNIN TI TI NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

EL NOTICIERO MATINAL.

Lyserg: Buenos días teleespectadores, bienvenidos a la nueva cadena de televisión de **shaman king.** Esta es la primera emisión de esta cadena; les recuerdo que hoy a las 10 horas se emitirá el primer capitulo de la serie Hombres Desesperados y a continuación de esta serie Misterios sin resolver presentada por mi buen "amigui" Fausto.

RUMORES: EEHHH TIO FAUSTO

Lyserg: Después de este pequeño adelanto empecemos con las noticias. Ayer noche fue elegido el Shaman King, todos nos esperábamos que fuera uno de los preferidos como Ren Tao, Yoh Asakura ,el malvado, diabólico, apocalíptico, espeluznante, ruin, vil, asesino... y en general Hao Asakura y por último pero más importante ... yo mismo Lyserg Diethel fuera el elegido por el Dios creador para llevar tan digno cargo.

RUMORES: VAMOS TODS SABIAMOS QUE TÚ NO IBAS A GANAR PRINGUI JAJAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJAUMUMUMAJAJMUAJMUJ ACACACACACACAACCACACCAACACCACACACACACCAACAAACCACAC Lyserg: VASTA, bueno como iba diciendo.. a si ya ... Pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes fue nada más y nada menos que el anciano Weirgor, de nada más y nada menos que de 123 años: Esto a montado un gran escandalo ya que no participó en el SHAMAN-FIGHT. Miles de aficionados y shamanes se han reunido en el polígono de el SHAMANFIGHT para mostrar su desaprobación ante tal acción.

Dentro video.

VIDEO

Aparecen unos "hombres" con muy malas pintas empujando a Silver y golpeando

Hombre: será ª!"·$&/()?¿ÇÇ¿?)(/&$·"! SILVER MUEREEEEEEEEE

Hombre2!"·$&/()?ç¿?)(/&$·"!"·$&/()?¿çç¿?)(/&$·"/(""·!"?

Silver: eg puja... eg tog beng Puga... soyg ung shamang puag.. muag poderosog puajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj … -

Lyserg: ¿SILVER? ¡¡ QUÉ TE PASÓ!     UFF UFF COFF COFF

Bueno pasemos con la siguiente noticia que viene de Nuevo México. Se han encontrado unas inscripciones en una cueva de hace alrededor de 1600 años, pasemos con el profesor de Arizona Reinolch Snicer: Dentro la conexión.

Reinolch Snicer: Bueno, buenos dias hemos descubierto que estos grabados en realidad son un tipo de escritura basada en japonés de hace 1600 años, hemos podido descrifar el escalofriante texto, y digo escalofriante texto porque dice asi "dentro de 100 años vendrá un erudito que renacerá como los fénix 2 veces y en su 3ª vida mandara a la destrucción el mundo, este ser llamado por muchos chiguaka, es conocido con el nombre de anticristo; las trompetas del final del mundo sonarán asi" ahora viene una parte que hemos descifrado como FI-FI-CHAN pero no nos cuadra y no tiene lógica a si que lo olvidamos para más tarde: Aquí no acaba la cosa sino que sigue "no intentéis quemarlo, el fuego es su aliado, no intenteis congelarlo, las llamas de su corazón le auto-descongelarán, no intenteis matarlo cuando duerme, porque siempre está alerta, no intenteís engañarle , porque aunque no lo parezca.. es listo, intentad asfixiarlo que es su punto devil" y hasta aquí hemos descrifado.

Lyserg: ¿ANTICRISTO? Ya sabía yo que ... bueno.. hasta aquí las noticias de la mañana buenos días y hasta mañana.

TI RI NI NIIN NINIJNNIN TI TI NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

06:30

SHAMANKIDS-KIDS

Aparece Ren vestido de Tele-oso

Ren: estúpido público infantil... estúpido Hao... mira que dejarme engañar... no vale el estaba encima... estúpido Yoh..

Yoh: ( también igualmente estúpido con ese disfraz) UFF COFF REN ¿¿¿ POR QUE YO SI NO TE HE HECHO NADA?

Ren: porque siempre estás ... molestando hijo de laaaaaaaaa... espera si digo eso Hao me castigará y no quiero a... a.. absti...

INTERRUMPIDO POR UN ANUNCIO DE CACAHUETES.

ANUNCIO: aparece Pilika vestida de sport

VOZ: niña ¿estás cansada de comer vegetales, arroz y beber agua todo el día para estar guapa?

Pilika: (haciendo poses)... y sexy no te olvides

VOZ: si bueno...come caca-huetes EL EMBUDO ni te costará adelgazar con ellos

Pilika: los caca-huetes EL EMBUDO es la única marca que te hará adelgazar 0.2 kg por día CON SÓLO COMER UNA CAJA AL DÍA GGUUUAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU

Y SÓLO VALEN 85.99 EUROS LA CAJA

Caca-huetes baratos, buenos, y su sabor es sssssssss quisito

Se ve a Pilika comiendo un caca-huete y saboreleandole

VOZ: ESSSSSSSQUISÍTOS

Se ve a Pilika devolviendo detrás de un árbol de cartón.

VOZ. NIÑAAAAAAA ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁS?(LA VE) BUENOOO... DE VE DE A VER IDO A COMPRAR CACA-HUETES EL EMBUDO QUE SON LOS MÁS DUROS EJEJJEEJEJEJEJEJJEJEJEJEJEJJ

MINUTOS MUSICALES OFRECIDOS POR SHAMANMUSIC

Yoh: jijijijijijijijijjijijijijijiijijij  bueno hoy en el puesto nº 10 se encuentra "amor" de Y & H & R &HH en el disco "estamos enamorados pero no tontos". Se lo dedico a Annita.

Annita: ¡¡¡QUE BONITO COMO ME QUIERE!

Yoh: dentro video.

VIDEO: se ven en mitad del monte uuuuuuuuhhhhhh como las cabras a Yoh & Hao & Ren & horo-Horo

TODOS: Me levante soñando que estaba a tu lado y me quede pensando, cuando seas mi vas a pedir, vas a reaccionar, vas a gritar, todas las noches seran buenas para hacerte el amor.

YOH:te amo porque te quiero y tus ojos son bellos porque son hermosos

Eres especial porque naciste asi

TE AMO

TE AMO MUCHO

TE AMO MUCHO CON TODO MI SER

TE AMO MUCHO CON TODO MI SER Y MI CORAZÓN

POQUE YO TE AMO A TTIII

ANNITA

PORQUE YO TE AMO CON LA FUERZA DEL SHAMAN KING

TE AMO CON EL IMPETU DE AMIDAMARU

YO TE AMO CUANDO GRITAS, CUANDO PEGAS Y ME INSULTAS

TE AMO

CARIÑO

TE AMO

TODOS: cuando seas mi vas a pedir, vas a reaccionar, vas a gritar, todas las noches seran buenas para hacerte el amor.

HAO: Soy sexy

Soy superior

Soy el puto amo

Te pienso poner a cien para hacer bien mi trabajo

Tengo lo que tengo y te lo voy a meter

Te hare sentir, te hare gemir

TE HARE GOZAR

QUEDARAS TAN SATISFECH QUE QUERRAS REPETIR

TE MARCARE PARA QUE PUEDA RECONOCERTE

Y SI INTENTAS INTERPONERTE EN MI CAMINO

TENDRAS UN DESGRACIADO ACCIDENTE

O ME AMAS O MUERES

YO SOY EL DIOS DEL ROCK TIENES QUE IMPLORAR CLEMENCIA

ANTE MI TU SER SUPERIOR

DUEÑO DEL FUEGO Y DE TU ENSENCIA QUE TE HARA PERDER LA CABEZA

SOY AQUEL QUE DOMINA TU CUERPO

SOY AQUEL POR EL QUE SUSPIRAS

SOY INCOMPARABLE

SOY UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ EN TU CAMINO

ME IRE TAN RAPIDO COMO HE VENIDO PERO NO PODRÁS OLVIDARME

PERO YO NUNCA ME ACORDARE DE TI

ERES UN SUSPIRO EN EL INFINITO

UNA LAGRIMA EN EL MAR

RECUERDAME BEBIENDO, FUMANDO Y SIN DEJAR DE BAILAR

TODOS: cuando seas mi vas a pedir, vas a reaccionar, vas a gritar, todas las noches seran buenas para hacerte el amor.

REN: SI TUS MANOS SON ESPINAS LLENAME EL CUERPO DE HERIDAS

EL DOLOR ES ALGO NATURAL Cuando el amor esta prohibido el dolor se siente,  
el sufrimiento es añadido porque no comprenden que el amor no entiende,  
de edades ni reglas,de razas ni sexos,  
los horizontes del amor son tan inmensos. YO OS MATARE SI OSAIS DESAFIARME PORQUE YO SOY EL GUERRERO ANDANTE

OS CORTARE POR LA MITAD ANTES DE QUE PODAIS RECLAMAR

LO QUE QUIERO LO COJO

Es un honor para ti que te ame en lo mas profundo de mi ser te encuentras

Eres la princesa que me falta eres el huracán que me arrasa

Te amo

Desde lo mas profundo de mi ser

Cada parte de mi cuerpo te reclama

Soy tuyo

Te pertenezco como una gota a las lluvias de primavera

Soy tuyo aunque tu lo ignores

TE AMO

ME EMBRIAGAS CON EL AROMA QUE DESPRENDES

Me hipnotizas como a una loca colegiala

Me has hecho caer en una estupida trampa

Me as hecho debil sin saberlo

Dependiente de tus miradas

De tu aliento y de tu cuerpo

De tu alma y de tu sonrisa

TODOS:cuando seas mi vas a pedir, vas a reaccionar, vas a gritar, todas las noches seran buenas para hacerte el amor.

HORO2: CON MI SNOWBOARD SURFEO POR LA NIEVE

ME MIRAS COMO ME CAIGO CUANDO DESVIO MI VISTA HASTA TU CARA

ME DAAAAAAAAA IGUUUUUAAL POR QUE TE HAGO REIR

LA RISA ES EL CAMINO HASTA EL CORAZÓN Y MI MENSAJE HASTA TU CUERPO ES EL AMOOOORRRR

TE AMO DESDE MI SNOWBOARD HASTA MI DISCO DE NACH

PASANDO POR BANDANA Y ATERRIZANDO EN LA NIEVE

ERES MI MARIA, MI MARIGUANA, MI DULCE ALEGRÍA

VENDERIA MI SNOW PARA COMPRARTE UNA MIRADA

DESEO UN BESO DE TUS LABIOS UNA DULCE MIRADA CON ESO ME BASTA PORQUE...

TE AMO MAS QUE AL AGUA CONGELADA

ERES MI GUIA ERES COMO EL SENSEI QUE ATURDE A SU APRENDIZ CON SUS SABIAS FRASES INCOMPRENSIBLES

TODOS. cuando seas mi vas a pedir, vas a reaccionar, vas a gritar, todas las noches seran buenas para hacerte el amor

FIN DEL VIDEO

Yoh: cof coof coff no me puedo creer lo bien que cantamos (reacciona y pone pose yo soy el mejor ) bueno aquí terminan los minutos musicales ofrecidos por TOP-SHAMAN; adios y que vayan con su espiritu

ANUNCIO CONDONEXNEX

Se ve una puerta cerrada de una habitación, se escuchan muchos gemidos de placer. A continuación sale Kanna todo acalorada y sudada.

Kanna: los condones CONDONEXNEX sirven para sentir experiencias muy placenteras...

Sale Manta desnudo con una toalla tapándose.

Kanna: ...incluso sino tienes con quien.

Manta: ¿?

Kanna: pobre... que haría sin yo sin mis CONDONEXNEX...ME MORIRIA DE ASCOOOOOOOOOO 

10:00

SHAMANEANDO POR TU CORAZÓN

Se ve a Horo-Horo discutiendo con Pilika y Tamao.

Horohoro: no pienso casarme con María Anna, yo no la amo.

Pilika: Jesús Horo-Horo debes casarte hoy es tú boda, sino te casas serás pobre toda tu vida.

Jesús Horo-Horo: no me importa, ni tú hermana , ni siquiera mi madrina María Tamao podrán hacer que me olvide de mi verdadero amor María Jun.

María Tamao: pero "jero"( **Je**sús ho**ro**) tu no eres feliz porque María jun no te quiere, porque no te csas con Anna ella te quiere y podra hacerte feliz, no importa si esta rica o no, pero te ama y podrá hacerte olvidar todo.

Aparece Anna vestida de novia

María Pilika- Anna, da mala suerte que en novio te vea antes de la boda

María Anna. Yo... jesús Horo-Horo tú no puedes ir con María Jun de las nieves porque ella está casada con Luis Alfredo Silver yyyy... esta embarazada

Jesús Horo-Horo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(POSE DE LO QUE EL VIENTO SE LLEVO) A DIOS PONGO POR TESTIGO QUE NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÉ A BAÑARME

Todas:  QUE ASCOOOOOOO 

María anna: además Horo-Horo yo también estoy embarazada, de ti mi prometido yyy amante.

Marías Pilika y Tamao: ¿AMANTE?

María Anna: si amante cuando Jesús Horo-Horo se emborracho porque había discutido con su perro de peluche weerki porque a él no le gustaba la comida que horo-Horo le hizo, a Jesús Horo-Horo le entró una depresión y se bebió todo el licor de medio vaso de chupito...

María Pilika: BORRACHO(cachetada) 

María Anna:.. y Jesús Horo-Horo se fue a casa de María jun de las nieves pero como no sabía la calle se la preguntó a un viejo que le pegó un puñetazo y le robó la carretera.

Yo me encontré a jesús Horo-Horo y le llevé a mi casa y ...

CONTINUACIÓN EL PRÓXIMO...


End file.
